


It Looks Like You Might Be One Of Us

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Crime, Fluff and Angst, Gang AU, Gun Violence, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, I honestly can't think of anymore, I'll add more tags later if I think of any, M/M, Shooting, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: Evan’s grown reckless during heists lately and it’s beginning to worry Jonathan. After one close call too many, Jonathan decides to take matters into his own hands.|OR|Delirious’s origin story.





	It Looks Like You Might Be One Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I’d just like to say now, that I know absolute jack shit about guns of any kind. I’ve done some research to try and find the right guns and the right terminology, but if y’all see anything that I got wrong, please let me know. That being said, I started looking up sniper rifles available to the public before I realized that the crew are criminals, they could probably get their hands on any gun, civilian-available or not haha.
> 
> I started editing this on AO3 this morning and then fucking fell asleep before finishing and posting it. Oh well, at least you're getting it now haha. I'm still trying to stay awake by playing some Lindsey Stirling and Pentatonix Christmas music.
> 
> I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna be able to get the next story in the series done before the new year, so I’ll take the chance now to say Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays for those of you who don’t celebrate Christmas, and a Happy New Year to all of you.
> 
> On the timeline in my head, this story takes place about a month after Come Away To The Water (Come Away To The Slaughter), just as a reference. If you haven’t already read that or any of the previous stories, I **_highly suggest_** you do, as you may not understand all that’s going on in this part if you don’t.
> 
> The title's from "Heathens" by twenty one pilots.
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Jonathan pursed his lips as he focused on the nasty cut on Evan’s side, cleaning gently around the stitches Craig had just done.

It’d been happening a lot lately, Evan coming back from heists with injuries more often than not. He kept planning raid after robbery after heist, not giving anyone in the crew time to take a break and relax. The guys weren’t complaining though, they loved the adrenaline rush and the fact that their bank accounts wouldn’t be lacking cash anytime soon.

The number of heists didn’t worry Jonathan, what worried him was that Evan seemed to be getting more and more reckless with each theft they pulled off. He kept coming back to the base with more and more injuries each time and Jonathan was scared that someday he wouldn’t come back at all.

He swallowed thickly as he looked down at Evan’s skin, pushing that thought away. He glanced at the faded line on Evan’s arm from an injury he’d gotten a month ago while stealing some artifact from the Los Santos museum, the healing scab of a cut he’d gotten a week ago while robbing a small bank on the opposite side of town. And now there was this, the deep laceration to the side he’d gotten while hitting an armored truck transporting gold to the bank.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his cheek and he looked up at Evan, who had his gaze focused solely on Jonathan.

“Are you okay?” he asked, and Jonathan let out a choked laugh.

“Fuck,” he said, “I’m not the one we need to make sure is okay.” He turned away from Evan and headed towards the other side of the medical room, throwing away the blood-stained, hydrogen peroxide soaked gauze he’d been using before moving over to the cabinets. He dug around a bit before grabbing a roll of bandages and some fresh gauze and turned back to Evan, who was frowning at him. Jonathan sighed and walked back over to him.

“Hold this to the cut,” he said, handing Evan the gauze. Evan did as he was told and Jonathan began to wrap the bandages around Evan’s middle, “You’ve been getting hurt a lot lately…”

“It’s part of the job,” Evan responded and Jonathan pursed his lips.

“Oh,” he said, focusing on the bandages, “And is it part of the job to completely forget to put on your armor before going out to rob an armored truck?” Evan sighed and Jonathan glanced up at him, reaching over to pick up the pins to secure the bandage wrap.

“I just got caught up-”

“You may have gotten caught up in the moment,” Jonathan interrupted, “But that _moment_ could have cost you a hell of a lot more than a cut on your side.” Evan was silent as Jonathan pinned and secured the bandages and when he was sure they wouldn’t come undone, he took off the latex gloves he’d been using and tossed them in the trash. He then moved to stand in front of Evan, placing his hands on the alpha’s shoulders and softly rubbing up and down his arms. He swallowed thickly, trying to get it through his head that Evan was currently safe before quietly saying, “I’m scared that one day you’re going to go on a heist and you won’t come back.” Evan moved, pulling Jonathan into his arms as the omega let out a shaky breath and wrapped his own arms around Evan, “I can’t lose you.”

“I’m sorry,” Evan said, rubbing soothing circles on Jonathan's back, “I’ll be more careful.” Jonathan nodded before pulling back a bit, meeting Evan’s eye with his own teary ones.

“That’s all I can ask.”

\---

Jonathan heard about the raid from Luke a week later and it scared the ever living shit out of him.

Apparently, Evan was planning on raiding a warehouse owned by one of the more violent gangs in the city, The Chaotics, and Jonathan was absolutely terrified that Evan would throw caution to the wind and end up hurt again.

Or worse.

He stormed from the shooting range where he’d been spending time with Luke and into the base, up the stairs to the lounge and into the meeting room. Evan was sitting at the head of the table, organizing some papers from the meeting they’d had earlier in the day, and Jonathan walked over to Evan, leaning over the table and waiting for Evan to look up at him. Evan smiled at him and began to lean forward, going in for a kiss.

Jonathan reached out and put a hand over Evan’s mouth to stop him.

“Are you out of your fucking mind!?” Evan raised an eyebrow before pointedly looking down at Jonathan’s hand covering his mouth. Jonathan pulled his hand away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

“I’m talking about how you’re planning on raiding a Chaotics warehouse.”

“They’ve been gaining too much power,” Evan sighed, “They need to be brought down a notch and raiding one of their warehouses will do just that.”

“They’re fucking insane!”

“Exactly,” Evan said, “All the more reason to rob them and take away some of their resources.” Jonathan pursed his lips as Evan put the rest of his papers away and left the room, leaving Jonathan leaning against the table. Jonathan knew that Evan was right in that The Chaotics needed to have some of their power taken away, but that still didn’t get rid of the uneasy feeling in his gut when he thought about it. He knew that Evan would ensure the safety of the rest of the crew, but he’d put himself in danger to do so.

Jonathan closed his eyes as he stood up straight, and took a deep breath before heading for the door. Most of the crew was in the lounge and Jonathan didn’t see Luke immediately so he walked back outside and into the shooting range, where Luke was leaned against the table, waiting patiently for him to come back.

“Well?” he asked, arms crossed. Jonathan glanced around the range for the gun he was looking for before walking over to it and lifting it from the wall.

“Teach me how to use a sniper rifle.” Luke raised his eyebrows as he watched Jonathan bring a Remington Model 700 rifle to the table.

“Why?”

“I need to learn how to use one quickly,” Jonathan said, “Before the raid on The Chaotics’ warehouse.” He glanced over at Luke in time to see understanding wash over his face.

“Are you sure about this…?”

“Positive.”

\---

The day of the raid arrived and when night fell, Jonathan watched as everyone got ready, double checking to make sure Evan had his armor on this time. He watched, amused, as Jonathan checked him over and once the omega was satisfied, Evan ducked down to kiss him.

“I’ll be careful,” he said, “I promise.” Jonathan let out a deep breath, holding onto Evan’s biceps, like he could stop him from going. He still had a horrible feeling about this raid.

“Okay,” he said, “Come back to me safely.” Evan smiled and kissed him once more before leading the crew out to the garage. Jonathan watched them file out of the room, his arms crossed. Luke glanced back at him as he left, nodding once at Jonathan before the door closed and he was left alone.

He moved around the room and worked quickly, putting on armor of his own before moving over to one of the cupboards in the room. He’d hidden a couple items in it a couple days ago and he pulled them out, one of Evan’s old hockey masks that he’d found when digging around in one of the closets upstairs, and an old blue hoodie, which based on the scent that still clung to it was one of Tyler’s. He slipped into the hoodie and put the mask on, pulling it up over his head for the moment so he could see what he was doing.

He walked over to the weapon wall then, grabbing the sniper rifle he’d been working with for the past week, and some rounds, and stored them in a rifle case before walking over to the door and standing by it, waiting for the sounds of the crew's’ cars leaving to fade away. Once he couldn’t hear them anymore, he grabbed one of the civilian car keys and opened the door, walking over to the vehicle he’d grabbed the keys for. He stashed the rifle case in the back seat before he climbed into the driver’s seat, inserting the key and starting the ignition. He typed the address to a warehouse nearby the one the crew was hitting into the GPS and drove out of the garage.

Luke had given him a rundown of the plan and the warehouse that he’d given Jonathan the address to was the perfect distance away from their hit, far enough that he wouldn’t be seen and close enough that he could see the action. The Chaotic’s warehouse was just one in a group of empty warehouses, some of which were falling apart they’d been empty and unkempt for so long.

As he drove past some of the warehouses, Jonathan drove slowly, watching out for any members of the crew. He caught sight of the crew’s cars, made a slight detour so that he wouldn’t be seen, then pulled up behind the warehouse he’d been headed for.

He grabbed the rifle case from the back of the car and made his way inside from the back entrance, making his way up to the second floor and finding the roof access. He walked around the perimeter of the roof until he found the best place to set up, the crew gathered behind him with their guns out, ready to start the raid. Jonathan unpacked the rifle and began to set it up, keeping an eye on the crew’s movements below him. He watched as they backed away from the doors of the warehouse they were hitting and after a couple seconds, explosions sounded and the previously sturdy doors were turned into nothing but matchsticks and splintered bits.

\---

Chaos had erupted quickly after the crew had blown the doors open and Vanoss had had to duck into cover almost immediately as the Chaotics let off their shots, most of them aimed at him. In the few minutes since they’d entered the warehouse, he hadn’t been able to shoot once, pinned as the pillar he’d taken cover behind was bombarded with shots. Bullets were flying everywhere and over the sound of the gunshots, Vanoss could hear both familiar and unfamiliar cries of pain.

He glanced around, trying to figure out where to go and what to do. As he glanced to his left, he saw Basically on the ground, blood splattered on the floor beside him. His eyes were looking around the room and he was still breathing, so Vanoss didn’t worry about it too much. It was a tactic of their’s to play dead if they were injured enough that they couldn’t fight, and they’d wait for someone to come help them. It’d saved their asses plenty of times.

Vanoss held his gun at the ready, about to leave his cover since the shots aimed at him had calmed down and his crew had The Chaotics distracted, when he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around and saw a member of The Chaotics, their leader no less, coming up behind him.

The leader had gotten close enough while Vanoss was distracted that he was too close to shoot, so he forwent shooting his gun and aimed the butt of it at the side of the leader’s face.

\---

Jonathan watched tensely through the scope of his rifle, waiting to see if Evan would need his help. The crew seemed to have each other’s backs, making sure none of them would get overwhelmed despite them being outnumbered. When he saw Marcel go down, he aimed at the one who had shot him and took him down before he could finish the job. He glanced around to find Evan and he was relieved to see that he was in cover.

And then he saw Evan turn around and he cursed himself for not seeing the guy sneaking up on Evan. He kept his finger on the trigger, itching to just shoot the guy immediately, but Evan seemed to have it under control and Jonathan didn’t have a clear shot without risking hitting Evan. No one had noticed the fist fight happening beside them, too distracted shooting each other to see when, after a hit to the head from Evan’s gun and a couple punches after he’d been disarmed, the Chaotic got the upper hand and punched the side of Evan’s head. Evan went down, dazed.

Now with a clear shot, there was nothing stopping Jonathan from pulling the trigger as the Chaotic pulled out his own gun.

\---

Evan’s head ached, from both the punch and where his head had hit the ground when he fell. The sound around him slowly faded until it was just footsteps and hushed talking. The voices were familiar so he was content to just lie there for a bit, sure that if he tried to stand he’d most likely just fall right back over. Footsteps grew louder before Tyler walked into Evan’s line of sight and crouched down beside him.

“You alright man?”

“My head hurts,” Evan mumbled, “And I’m fairly sure that I’ll either pass out or vomit if I try to stand up, but yeah, I’m good.” Tyler nodded and turned around, motioning with his hand for someone to come over. Craig moved over to Evan’s other side and had Evan take his owl mask off before examining the side of his head for any obvious injuries.

“Well, you’re lucky we brought a sniper,” Tyler said, “Otherwise you’d be toast.” Evan furrowed his eyebrows and it took a second before he realized why that didn’t sound right. His eyes widened and he reached out to grab Tyler’s wrist, startling the alpha for a second, “What? What’s wrong?”

“We didn’t _bring_ a sniper.” Tyler paused for a second before standing up and walking away from Evan and began barking orders.

“There’s a rogue sniper around here, go check the nearby warehouses! He can’t have gotten far!” Evan heard his comm come to life and Tyler’s voice spoke through it, “Smitty, did you see anything through the security cameras?” There was a short pause as Smitty accessed the security footage before he answered.

“Sniper’s wearing a blue hoodie and a hockey mask-” Pause. “Wow, Jason Voorhees much?”

“ _Smitty_ ,” Tyler snapped, “Follow the fucking guy!” Smitty went quiet as he worked, the sound of him typing on his keyboard the only sound Evan could hear other than Craig speaking as he checked him for a concussion. Craig and Brian were just helping Evan into one of the crew cars when Smitty spoke up again.

“Ah damn it,” he cursed, “I fucking lost him.”

\---

Jonathan smirked as the man fell to the ground dead, and looked around to make sure no one would take advantage of Evan’s vulnerable position. The rest of The Chaotics had been taken down though, so he allowed himself to relax and pull away from the scope. He packed up the rifle and ran down the stairs, not wanting to risk the crew finding him if they came looking. He heard footsteps coming closer before he could leave and he ducked into the shadows just as a couple members of the crew walked through the door, guns at the ready. Luke was among them and they met eyes for a second before Luke lead the others with him up to the second floor, giving Jonathan the chance to sneak away. He stored the rifle away in the trunk of the car, climbed into the driver’s seat, and sped away towards the base to wait for the crew to come back.

Until then, he’d have to work on slipping into the role of the worried omega who hadn’t just saved his boyfriend’s ass.

\---

It took an hour, enough time for Jonathan to change into sleep clothes, hide away the mask and hoodie, and get comfortable on the couch in the lobby, before he heard the crew’s cars screech into the garage. He made his way towards the garage and met the crew halfway in the armory. He headed straight for Evan, who was being supported by Craig and Brian.

“What happened?” he asked as he followed them back out of the armory.

“He was punched in the head,” Craig explained as they walked through the lobby and started up the stairs to the lounge, “He’s got a mild concussion, but he’ll be fine in a few days.” Jonathan hovered nearby as the two of them led Evan to the sectional, waiting until he was lying down before stepping back, letting Jonathan move closer.

“We gotta get back downstairs,” Craig said as Jonathan moved over to the sectional and kneeled beside Evan, “A couple of the others are injured and I gotta go see to them. Just wake Evan up every couple hours if he falls asleep and ask him some simple questions to check how he’s doing. I’ve already given him some pretty strong painkillers but if he starts complaining about the pain getting worse or if he’s having increasing difficulty with the questions you’re asking him, come get me.” Jonathan nodded as he ran his fingers through Evan’s hair, the alpha sighing contentedly. Craig and Brian left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

“How’re you feeling?” Jonathan asked Evan quietly, the alpha letting out a soft grunt in answer before speaking.

“‘M fine,” he said, “Just a headache, mostly.” Jonathan frowned.

“Ev,” he sighed, “I really need you to start being more careful. Please?” Evan nodded slightly.

“I’ll do better from now on,” he said and Jonathan sighed again in relief and leaned forward, resting his head on Evan’s chest.

“Thank you,” he murmured quietly into the fabric of Evan’s shirt. Evan smiled down at the omega and reached to begin toying with his hair. He was determined to do what Jonathan asked, be more careful and take precautions to make sure that both he and his crew were safe.

And the first step he’d make to do that would be to find that damn sniper.

\---

A week after the attack on the Chaotics, the crew was back to their normal work. Evan had reassured Jonathan that they’d be taking a break from the heists and attacks and just hearing him say that allowed Jonathan to relax a bit. The only thing that had him stressed was the reason behind the break-in heists.

Evan was set on finding the sniper that’d shot the Chaotic leader. They didn’t know anything about the sniper, he could be on their side, he could’ve been hired by a rival gang, he could just be an independent hitman. Evan wasn’t willing to risk this sniper hurting anyone in his crew.

Despite this new added stress of Evan the gang boss actively searching for him, Jonathan was growing antsy. The thrill he’d felt sniping the Chaotics’ leader… it was such an adrenaline rush. Just… being able to decide where, when, and how someone died… it was addicting. That was the main reason he was having Luke get the word out that he was looking for a job. Of course, he’d never accept a job that’d hurt Evan or the crew, but he needed to do _something_.

He considered himself lucky that the first job offer he received was from Nanners, saying he was looking for a sniper to work with his crew for one job. Not only was he a friend of Evan’s, but the pay was good and he just couldn’t pass up the offer. He had Luke accept the offer on his behalf and Luke relayed messages between Jonathan and Nanners until the day of the job.

\---

It was an hour before the job and Jonathan was giddy with excitement. He was absolutely more than ready to get his hands on the rifle again and pull the trigger. He practically skipped into the meeting room and over to Evan, who was bent over some papers, examining them.

“Ev,” Jonathan spoke and Evan looked up from the papers in front of him, “I’ll be out for a few hours with Luke and Genay tonight.” Evan nodded, offering him a small smile. He leaned towards Jonathan and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Be safe,” Evan said and Jonathan smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to Evan’s lips.

“I will,” he said and backed away from the table. As he did he noticed pictures from security cameras pinned to the wall and his smile faltered a bit before he left the room. He made his way down to the parking garage where Luke was waiting outside one of the civilian cars, Genay in Luke’s personal car. Luke tossed Jonathan the keys to the civilian car.

“Your mask and hoodie are in the front seat, the rifle’s in the trunk.” Jonathan smiled at Luke.

“Thanks, Luke.” Luke’s lips quirked up to one side and he reached out to ruffle Jonathan’s hair.

“No problem bud,” he said, “Good luck.” With that, Luke turned away and got into this car before he drove away, he and Genay taking advantage of being Jonathan’s alibi to have a date night.

Jonathan walked around to the driver’s side of the civilian car and got in, starting the engine and driving out of the garage. It wasn’t a long drive to Nanner’s base and once he’d parked at the curb, Jonathan put the mask on before getting out of the car, then slipping on the hoodie. He walked around to the trunk and grabbed the rifle case, slamming the trunk shut before heading for the main entrance of the base. He knocked on the door and it didn’t take long for the door to open, an alpha he didn’t recognize peering out at him. The alpha looked him over before speaking.

“You the sniper?” Jonathan nodded. The alpha opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let Jonathan enter the building. The door shut behind him and the alpha motioned for Jonathan to follow him and proceeded to lead him deeper into the building. A couple minutes later, the alpha opened another door and Jonathan found himself in what must’ve been Nanner’s meeting room, based on the heist plans spread around the table in the middle of the room, Nanners, Chilled, Ze, and the rest of their crew gathered around the table. Jonathan looked at Nanners and he immediately noticed that he wasn’t the smiling, giggly guy Jonathan knew. He had a somewhat cold demeanor to him as he looked at Jonathan.

“You the sniper Cartoonz recommended?” Jonathan nodded before answering, making his voice deeper and his speak slower in an effort to not have the three he’d already met recognize him.

“Yeah, I am.” Nanners nodded at Jonathan’s answer.

“Alright, what’s your name?” Jonathan paused for a second, thinking quickly.

“Delirious,” he answered, deciding to just adopt the name of his old gamertag. Nanners nodded again.

“I hope you’re as good as Cartoonz said you are.” Jonathan smiled under the mask.

“I won’t disappoint.” Nanners kept his eyes on him for a second before slowly nodding again, then looked around to the rest of his crew before going over to plan for Delirious’s benefit. It was a robbery of a jewelry store that was in a rival gang’s territory on the far side of Los Santos. Once they went inside, it was likely that the gang would be alerted and on their way fast, so it was Delirious’s job to shoot any gang members that tried to get into the store. Any that slip past Delirious’s shots would be dealt with by Galm and Smarty, who would be keeping watch on the doors from the inside, out of sight from the entrance. Chilled, Ze, and Gassy would work on clearing out the display cases while Minx, Ritz, and Nanners would be working on cracking the safes in the back room. Hutch and Tom would be keeping an eye on things through the security cameras and Sark, Aphex, and Goldy would create a distraction for police a few blocks away. Once Nanners finished explaining, he looked back over to Delirious.

“Everyone got it?” Jonathan nodded as everyone else did, “Alright, out to the garage.” As everyone left the room he addressed Jonathan, “Delirious, stay here for a second with Tom and Hutch.” Jonathan nodded and waited for a clear path to Tom and Hutch, who were at the head of the table. Tom was typing on his laptop and Jonathan watched him bring up a map of the area around the jewelry store. He pointed to a building across the street from the store.

“You’ll set your gun up there,” Tom said, “It’s the perfect vantage point to get a clear shot from all the way up both sides of the street.” Jonathan nodded and watched as Hutch held something out to him.

“Keep this on,” he said, dropping a comm into Delirious’s palm when he held his hand out, “Now get to the others.” Jonathan nodded, put the comm in, and followed the sounds of the others talking to their garage, climbing into the van with the doors still open. He sat against the wall of the van with his rifle laying on his lap, across from Aphex and Goldy, Sark driving the van.

“We’ll drop you off outside the building you’ll be shooting from,” Sark said, “After the robbery, you’ll have to catch a ride with one of the other two vans. Jonathan nodded and stayed quiet as Sark started up the engine and followed the other two vehicles out of the building.

It was silent for several minutes into the drive before someone spoke up.

“Are you an omega?” Goldy asked and Jonathan was taken off guard, not expecting the question.

“Yeah,” he said, his tone getting a bit defensive. He didn’t know these guys all that well and just because they were in Nanner’s gang didn’t mean that they couldn’t be sexist towards omegas.

For a brief moment, Jonathan wondered what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

But Goldy just nodded. “Not that common to find omegas in this business, let alone male ones.” Jonathan just shrugged, a bit uncomfortable with the questioning.

“Didn’t really choose to join,” he said, “But I stayed ‘cause I liked it too much.” And really, that wasn’t too far from the truth. Goldy pursed his lips and nodded more.

“Fair enough.” The rest of the ride was silent.

\---

The job went off without a hitch and the slightly cold atmosphere Jonathan had sensed from the crew had completely vanished, replaced by laughter and cheers and astonished comments on his shooting. They two teams from the store dumped bags full of jewelry, gemstones, and precious metals onto the table of the meeting room, ready to sell to the highest spender. Nanners was beaming as he turned to his crew from his spot at the head of the table, then his eyes landed on Delirious and his smile got impossibly wider. He pointed towards him and laughed.

“Not once in my years in this business have I seen a sniper do as well as you did this job,” Jonathan smirked beneath his mask and shrugged.

“I told you that I was as good as Cartoonz said I was.” Nanners’ smile mellows out a bit, not as wide but just as bright and he walked around the table, putting an arm around Delirious’s shoulder.

“That you did,” He held out his hand for Delirious to shake and gave a handshake so fierce that Jonathan’s whole body shook from the force of it, “If you’re ever looking for a job, you’re free to join the crew. We could always use a good sniper on the team.”

“I’m not looking to join a crew at the moment,” Jonathan answered, “But I appreciate the offer.” Nanners smiled warmly at him and nodded.

“Well, you know where to find us if you change your mind.” Jonathan nodded and reached down to grab his rifle case, “How can I pay you?” As Jonathan straightened up, he shrugged.

“Honestly, I was just looking to get my name out there.”

“I’m more than happy to do that,” Nanners said, then paused, glancing at the bags of valuables before them. He stepped forward and dug around in one of the bags before pulling out a couple gemstones, pressing them into Delirious’s hand, “Consider this your payment though.” Delirious looked down at the gemstones, finding himself in possession of three generously sized gems, a sapphire, an emerald, and a diamond. It was more than enough to cover the payment they’d discussed before.

“Thank you Nanners,” he said and Nanners nodded, leaning against the table.

“It was good to work with you, Delirious,” he said, “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to stay for a couple drinks to celebrate?” Jonathan shook his head.

“Afraid not,” he said, “I don’t drink, and I’ve got someone waiting for me at home.” Nanners nodded.

“Alright,” he said, “Take care Delirious.” Jonathan nodded as he backed out of the room. He made his way back out to the car and once he took the hoodie and mask off and sped away from Nanner’s base, he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

His smile was as bright as ever as he drove into the garage and parked the car, meeting Luke as he stepped out of the car. He handed his hoodie and mask over and Luke tucked them under his arm.

“So, how’d it go?” he asked and Jonathan let out a laugh.

“It was awesome!” he said, “Oh my god Luke, you should have seen it! There were so many of them and I shot all of them! They couldn’t even get close to the store! I want to keep doing this so much, Luke!!” Luke smiled, amused at Jonathan’s excitement.

“I agree that you should keep doing this,” Luke said, “But I also think you should probably talk to Evan about this.” And just like that, Jonathan’s smile faltered at the reminder that he, as Delirious, was basically being hunted by his boyfriend.

“I don’t know,” he sighed, leaning against the car, “Evan’s so protective and I’m not sure he’d be supportive of this…” Luke shrugged, not saying anything to deny it.

“You still need to tell him that you were the sniper back at the Chaotics’ raid,” he said, “Sooner rather than later. He’s going to be putting a bounty on your head soon.”

“I know,” Jonathan groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, “I know, I just gotta figure out how to tell him.” Luke nodded and reached forward to pat Jonathan on the back.

“You’ll figure it out,” he said, “Look, I’m gonna go hide away your disguise, you head on inside.” Jonathan nodded and pushed off of the car, walking towards the entrance of the base. He had a bit of an idea on how to tell Evan in a way that he’d take it well and he wouldn’t go all alpha-protective on him. But he’d need some help with it.

The first person he came across was Marcel as he walked down the hallway and he waved at him.

“Hey, Marcel!” Jonathan called, “I need your help with something…”

\---

Evan skimmed over the words in front of him, flipping through the pages trying to find something, _anything_ that would help him find this sniper. But there was just nothing on him. It seemed as though he just appeared out of nowhere and that didn’t settle right with Evan. This guy was either so good that he’d never been caught before or he was new to the business, and both possibilities weren’t good for anyone he was looking at through his scope.

He needed to find this guy before he became a threat.

Evan yawned and stretched, wanting to go to sleep but not wanting to stop working on finding this guy. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to join Jonathan in bed, to hold his omega close, surround himself with the sweet scent of vanilla…

His phone vibrated and he was brought out of his head. He glanced at the screen, seeing that he had a text from an unknown number. That wasn’t all that uncommon, as his business number was out there for potential hires and people in his territory to call. He thought nothing of it as he opened the message and read it.

_Unknown: I heard that you’ve got a bit of a sniper problem_

Evan frowned, sitting up straighter as he typed out a response.

_Who is this?_

Not even a minute later, he got another message from the same number.

 _Unknown: meet me tomorrow_ by _the Vinewood sign and I’ll tell you who your sniper is_

Evan practically scrambled out of his seat, walking out of the meeting room.

“Tyler!” he called out as he left the meeting room. They had a meeting to plan.

\---

Evan drove up the trail to the Vinewood sign and took a deep breath. It’d only been a day since the unknown number texted him and he and the crew had worked fast to plan out the meeting and precautions to take. He had confidence that even if this was a trap, he’d be safe as he had several members of the crew stationed where they could keep an eye on what was happening. He’d also gotten this person to agree to let him bring one other person with him. He’d chosen to bring Tyler, who was currently sitting in the passenger’s seat of his car.

He came to a stop a few feet away from the “D” of the Vinewood sign, the silhouette of a person and a car waiting on the other side of the sign. In the headlights, he saw the hockey mask of the sniper and he realized that the sniper had somehow gotten a hold of his number. He and Tyler exchanged glances before exiting the vehicle and as they shut their doors, the two of them and the sniper walked towards each other.

For a second, Evan wondered if this meeting could just be a ploy to get to Jonathan. It’d happened before, but he had faith that Cartoonz would keep the omega safe as Evan had told him to.

They stopped just feet from each other and Evan took in the sniper’s appearance. He was shorter than himself and Tyler, wearing a baggy blue hoodie and dark jeans. He could just see his eyes through the mask, a brilliant blue that stood out in the darkness that held a familiarity to them.

“What’s going on here?” There was a moment of silence when…

The sniper laughed.

Evan immediately recognized the laugh and his jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe it, there was no way…

The sniper reached up to take off his mask and Jonathan was standing in front of them, a cocky little smirk on his face. Tyler let out a very audible squawk of shock and Evan could hear the other’s reactions through the comm system. Jonathan smiled at Tyler’s reaction.

“Hi!” he chirped, his smile never fading. He then turned to Evan, “Hi Alpha.” Evan’s mouth was still hung open and Jonathan walked closer to him, stopping just a couple inches away from him, and reached up to close his mouth, “You’ll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that.”

“What’s going on?” Evan repeated. Jonathan smiled softly.

“Remember that raid on the Chaotics’ warehouse?” he said, “I was worried about your safety so I decided to tag along. And I’m glad I did because if I hadn’t…” His smile faltered and he took a shaky breath in, “I could have lost you, Ev.” Evan’s felt his chest tighten and he pulled him close.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Evan said, “I never meant to worry you so badly.” Jonathan nodded and hugged him back before sighing.

“It’s fine,” he said, “I was glad to help anyway, and then afterward I just couldn’t stop.” Evan let his arms fall back to his sides and Jonathan put a bit of space between them, “I went on a job with Nanners. If he kept his promise, he should currently be spreading the word that Delirious is one of the best snipers for hire in Los Santos.”

Tyler let out another squawk of disbelief and Evan honestly couldn’t blame him, he’d heard of Delirious through the criminal grapevine and if what he’d heard about him was true… well, he’d actually been looking into hiring him at some point.

“Well, you have quite the reputation already.” Jonathan smiled at Evan’s words.

“That’s exactly what I wanted.”

“Are you planning on taking any other jobs then?” Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows, looking thoughtful.

“I don’t know if I will,” he said, “I want to keep doing this, but I’m not sure who are allies of Vanoss and I didn’t want to accidentally help an enemy.” Evan smiled, having been hoping for that answer.

“I think I have a solution for that.” Jonathan seemed to know exactly what Evan was thinking because he returned the smile.

“Really?” Evan nodded.

“If you think you’re up for it?”

“Hell yeah!” Jonathan leaped at Evan and hugged him, Evan laughing as he picked Jonathan up and spun them around. Jonathan’s smile was brilliant as Evan set his feet back down on the ground.

“Looks like I’m part of the crew then.” Evan pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s forehead before saying.

“Of course you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got a series as my fic rec today! Written by the lovely Earth_Fire_Skye, [Striped Carnations, Bleeding Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/773529).  
> If you love angst, you'll looove these stories. :)


End file.
